Kocham cię
by theKasiaLin
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Tak długo jak miał swoje eliksiry, wujka Severusa i małe chwile samotności był w stanie przetrwać. Nie ważne jak bardzo zachowanie jego matki wyczerpywało jego siły.


**Kocham cię**

**Disclaimer:**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony nie są moje, należą do J.. Opowiadanie jest własnością CrimsonSnowflake. Ja je tylko przetłumaczyłam

**Autor**: CrimsonSnowflake

**Tytuł oryginału**: I love you (link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta:** brak(może pojawi się przy następnym tłumaczeniu….)

**Zgoda:** jest

Non-kanon

Silny aromat rozprzestrzenił się w powietrzu docierając do jego nosa. Duże, zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy płyn przed nim zmienił kolor z błotnisto-brązowego na czystą biel. Miękkie westchnięcie zachwytu opuściło jego gardło, a po nim nastąpił zwariowany śmiech. Delikatne dłonie klaskały dynamicznie w podnieceniu, zakłócając uprzednio panującą w małym pokoju ciszę.

Nie pozostało nic, Harry zadumał się wysyłając promienny uśmiech w kierunku skończonego eliksiru. To było bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż zobaczenie wykonanej wcześniej przez kogoś pracy. Z roztargnieniem przesunął swoje okulary wyżej na nos, powstrzymując je przed spadnięciem. Były uciążliwe i wolałby być bez nich, lecz matka odmawiała kupieni mu szkieł kontaktowych – mawiała, że w okularach bardzo przypominał ojca.

Szybko zerkając na zegarek zabutelkował eliksir i pieczołowicie przykleił naklejkę z nazwą nim pośpiesznie odstawił ją. Upewnił się, że wszystko było na właściwym miejscu, ukryte i nie do znalezienia dla każdego, kto byłby na tyle ciekawy by zajrzeć, zanim po cichu wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Biegł, zeskakując ze schodów, przez kilka korytarzy przez cały czas omijając różne przedmioty. Jego oddech przeszedł w sapanie, gdy parł naprzód. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby matka dowiedziała się, co robił. Nie pochwalała tego, tak jak wielu innych rzeczy w jego życiu.

Ciche westchnienie ulgi wyrwało mu się, gdy po przejściu przez ostatnie drzwi zauważył, że jeszcze nie wróciła. Zwilżając usta wszedł w głąb salonu, podążając do pianina położonego przy wielkim oknie zapewniającym wspaniały widok na ogród. Szelest papieru napełnił pokój, gdy przeglądał góry nut. Lily zdecydowanie nalegała, by Harry uczył się grać. Jego ojciec potrafił, a cokolwiek jego ojciec robił, Harry był zmuszony też to robić. Oczekiwano po nim ni mniej ni więcej tylko doskonałości.

-Twoja matka żyje przeszłością, Harry. – powiedział mu raz wujek Severus. – Nigdy w pełni nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią twojego ojca i czasami nie do końca jest świadoma tego, co robi.

Harry nie zgadzał się z nim w pełni. Jego matka nigdy nie przeszła porządku dziennego nad śmiercią ojca, ale robiła wszystko całkowicie świadomie. Dobrze wiedziała, że robi z własnego syna dokładną kopię męża. Mimo, że Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę pozwalał na to. Jeśli zachowanie Harry'ego przypominające ojca pomagało matce przejść przez życie, robił to. Inne scenariusze były zbyt przerażające by je rozważać.

Wciąż widział obraz matki, sino-bladej, leżącej na podłodze łazienki z krwawymi śladami na nadgarstkach. To był jeden z epizodów, które szybko nauczyły Harry'ego jedynego lekarstwa dla matki – a przynajmniej ostudzenia jej emocji – istotą jej szaleństwa był James Potter.

Przez lata opanował sztukę bycia nim do perfekcji. Teraz, w wieku jedenastu lat miał w końcu szansę odpocząć - coś jak jego pierwsze wakacje.

-Harry, kochanie. – stanęła na progu. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przywołała go. – Czas już iść.

-Oczywiście, Matko.

Kiedy już siedział w ekspresie do Hogwartu pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Opadł na siedzenie, zamknął oczy i uśmiechał się czując uspokajające ruchy pociągu. Kochał matkę całym sercem. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że to była wielka ulga móc wreszcie działać samodzielnie. Jego całe ciało przeszywało ciepło na myśl, że w końcu mógł żyć jak Harry, po prostu Harry – nawet, jeśli tylko w ciągu roku szkolnego.

Było dobrze. Tak długo jak miał swoje eliksiry, wujka Severusa i małe chwile samotności był w stanie przetrwać. Nawet, jeśli słowa, jakimi na stacji pożegnała go matka zraniły jego serce.

-Kocham cię, James.

Proszę o komentarze, chętnie usłyszę co sądzicie o opowiadaniu, a także moim tłumaczeniu.

Żeby skomentować nie trzeba być zalogowanym! Wystarczy kliknąć w Review this Story poniżej i można pisać a potem zatwierdzić Submit Feedback/Review.


End file.
